Tender Engines United (episode)
|-|General= Tender Engines United is the second short of TOMICA Thomas & Friends and is one of two shorts to be marked as inappropriate. Plot Gordon and the other tender engines have created a club and are having their first meeting. Neville asks what happened to the tank engines, and Gordon says that they killed them, only to come clean and say that he shunted them in the yard with the other trucks. The topic this week is if Lady Gaga is man or women. James is offended and calls Neville off for suggesting it. Gordon says that calling Neville off is next week's topic, and then debates that Lady Gaga has a tail, which James disagrees. He says that Gordon meant that she is both, and Gordon says that no one likes a Smart Alec. Everyone but James votes for Gordon's thought when Neville brings up that Edward and Emily should be here, which Gordon explains that Edward's too old, and Emily should be here. Henry says that he asked and she declined. Gordon then moves onto the next topic. Characters * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon (debut) * Henry (debut) * Neville (debut) * Edward (mentioned) * Emily (mentioned) Trivia This short is the last episode to use the normal editor and DieselD199 would later moved towards moving eyes. Videos |-|Transcript= MAJOR PROFANITY! DON'T LET YOUNG ONES NOTICE! *'Gordon': Greetings, tender engines, and welcome to the very first meeting of Tender Engines United, where we discuss and debate about topics of the world today so we can take a stand on them together! Now, before we begin, I must ask: Are there any questions? *'Neville': Uh, what happened to the other engines that sleep here as well, Thomas and Percy? *'Gordon': We killed them, and sold their remains for scrap metal. (Neville looks shocked) Haha! No, I'm just kidding. Earlier this evening, Henry and I detained them. *'Thomas': (he and Percy are surrounded by trucks) This is ridiculous, how did this happen?! *'Percy': I don't know! I don't even know my last name, how am I supposed to know? *'Gordon': Is that all? Now, let's move onto our first topic: Lady Gaga, man, or women. *'Henry': Or in between. *'Gordon': Yes, thank you, Henry. *'James': Hey! Who the h**l chose this topic? *'Gordon': Uhh, Neville did. *'Neville': Huh? *'James': Oh, you're just a f**king a**hole aren't you, Neville? *'Gordon': Silence, James! We shall debete whether Neville is a f**king a**hole next week. Now on our pressing topic. I personally believe that Lady Gaga, is a hermaphrodite. *'Henry': What does that mean? *'Gordon': It means... she has a tail. *'James': What? No, it means IT! As both male, and female reproductive organs which is highly unlikely. *'Gordon': No one likes a smart a**, James. Now, who votes for hermaphrodite? *'Henry': Oh, I do! I like tails. *'James': Oh god, you're all a bunch of idiots. *'Gordon': James, for god's sake, shut up and just vote! *'James': Uh, I vote women. I never should've joined this stupid club. *'Gordon': And Neville? *'Neville': Um, hermaphrodite. *'Gordon': Excellent choice, Neville! It's settled then! Lady Gaga has a tail. *'Neville': Um, isn't Emily supposed to be here? And Edward? *'Gordon': Well, we decided that Edward was too old for this cool, hip club. But in Emily's case, hmm, yes, I suppose she should be here. She does have a tender. Uh, Henry did you invite her like I told you to? *'Henry': Yes, but she said, "I'm not going to spend one hour with you losers talking about crap!" *'Gordon': Oh, I see. She's just a stupid b***h then. We don't talk crap at all! Now for our next topic: Is Katy Perry lesbian? Category:Toy Version Category:Age-Restricted